Gadis Kanker dan Pemuda Kesepian
by Mikhail999
Summary: Akira madou seorang gadis penderita kanker yang hidupnya tidak lama lagi. Hobynya adalah melihat matahari terbenam di pinggir sungai. Suatu hari ia bertemu dengan pemuda yang putus asa menangis di sampingnya, hingga akhirnya mereka pun berteman, tetapi pada akhirnya hanya perpisahan yang menanti mereka.


**Gadis Kanker dan Pemuda Kesepian**

 **Disclamer: Tokyo Ghoul © Sui Ishida**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Pairing : Arima Khisou x Akira madou**

 **Warning : Typo bertebaran, gak sesuai EBI**

 **One Shot...**

 **~If you don't like don't read~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hembusan angin di sore hari menerpa rambutku membuat rambutku berkibar-kibar dibuatnya, sunyi, sepi, mencekam dan damai, bahagia bercampur kesedihan.

Itulah yang sekarang kurasakan, aku bagaikan telur di ujung tanduk yang siap mati kapan saja. aku hanyalah gadis yang tinggal menunggu ajalnya saja. Sudah 1 tahun semenjak aku di diagnosa mengidap penyakit kanker otak. Sekarang sudah stadium 4 , dokter memprediksi hidupku tidak lama. "matahari sore memang indah" batinku, setiap hari aku memandangi matahari sore di dekat pinggir sungai. Aku pun memejamkan mata sambil duduk di kursi rodaku, tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara helaan. Aku pun menoleh ke asal sumber suara tersebut. Aku menegok ke kiri tapi tidak ada orang, aku pun akhirnya menengok ke kanan dan mendapati seorang pria tengah menangis tersedu-sedu sambil memegangi keningnya.

Pria berkacamata memakai seragam putih abu-abu dengan rambut biru kehitam-hitaman, "sepertinya ia sedang mempunyai masalah, hmm. Apa mungkin aku harus menyapanya" pikirku. Lalu aku pun memberanikan diri menyapanya, "permisi kamu kenapa kok kamu menangis" ucapku, ia pun dengan cepat menoleh ke arahku dengan masih memasang ekspresi yang masih menagis diiringi tatapan tajam ke arahku, saat melihat wajahnya. Aku pun terpana sesaat "wajah yang tampan tapi penuh dengan penderitaan" , "hekss. Hekss, tidak ada apa-apa nona, aku hanya sedih. Aku pikir hidupku sangat menyedihkan , tidak punya teman, lemah, bodoh dan tidak bisa diandalkan itu yang sekarang aku rasakan, kalau nona mungkin punya itu semua karena kau sangat cantik dan ramah pasti banyak sekali di luar sana yang ingin berteman dengan mu, tidak seperti aku" jawabnya dengan lembut. Angin-angin sore terus bertiup kencang hingga membuat rambut kami berdua berkibar dibuatnya.

"tidak.. kau salah, aku juga sama sepertimu.., tidak punya teman. Pendiam dingin dan lihat saja kaki yang pincang ini , apa kau pikir ada yang mau berteman denganku" jawabku dengan geram, ia pun membulatkan matanya saat melihatku, "betulkah itu nona?" tanyanya, "yahh.. betul aku juga sama sepertimu" balasku.

Ia pun tersenyum dan kembali menoleh ke matahari terbenam,"kukira cuman aku saja yang menderita di dunia ini, Heks hekss" ia pun kembali menangis sambil memegangi matanya dengan kedua tangannya dengan posisi jongkok , aku yang melihat itu juga sedih. Aku pun juga berpikir demikian , ternyata bukan cuman aku saja yang menderita di dunia melainkan masih banyak orang di dunia ini yang lebih menderita dibanding aku, aku pun mendekati pria itu sambil menggerakan kursi rodaku, "hmm. Ya, maka dari itu kau tidak boleh menyerah, kau harus kuat ya.." ucapku dengan meyakinkan.

"ya.. terima kasih nona" jawabnya dengan lembut. Kalau dilhat-lihat memang tatapannya tajam dan mengintimidasi lawan bicaranya saat pertama kali aku berbicara dengannya, tetapi, itu semua salah. Ternyata dibalik sosoknya yang seperti pangeran kegelapan, hmm kurasa itu julukan yang cocok untuknya pasalnya ia seperti pangeran saat aku pertama kali melihatnya, walaupun begitu ia sangat baik hanya saja ia tidak pandai berkata-kata saat berbicara dan berekspresi. Mungkin itu sebabnya ia tidak punya teman kalau yang lainnya aku tidak tahu.

Sejak saat itu kami jadi sering bersama memandangi matahari terbenam, kami sering bercekrama menanyakan tentang diri kita masing-masing, seperti hobi, kesukaan, kejadian memalukan. Tapi itu semua tidak membuatku senang pasalnya aku belum mengetahui namanya. Ia diam ketika aku diam, ia berbicara saat aku menanyainya. Aku pun penasaran dan memulai pembicaraan,"ano.. namamu siapa?" ucapku kepadanya, aku terus memainkan jariku tanda kalau aku sedang gugup."Namaku arima, Kalau kau nona" jawabnya dengan intens sambil memegangi dagunya."Namaku Akira. Senang berkenalan denganmu arima"

Balasku dengan senyum yang lebar, pipinya pun merona ketika melihatku seperti itu, ah sial malu sekali kenapa aku melakukan hal seperti itu. Aku juga merona ketika melihat pipinya yang merah seperti tiu, "sial.. imut sekali"pikirku.

Matahari pun mulai terbenam tanda sang raja siang telah berganti menjadi malam. Kami pun berpisah menuju rumah masing-masing sambil mengucapkan kata semangat tanda kalau kami saling menyemangati sebagai teman.

Seperti biasa kami pun terus memandangi matahari yang terbenam, "matahari yang indah" ucapku kepadanya, ia pun hanya mengangguk tanda ia mengerti."Yah.. memang indah tetap.."

"ya tetapi?" balasku dengan tersenyum tipis, "keindahan itu tidak akan lama , matahari itu akan lenyap beberapa saat lagi" jawabnya dengan mata yang sendu."Yah.. aku pikir juga begitu, tetapi. Pasti besok kita bisa melihatnya lagi bahkan lebih terang dari yang ini"ucapku ke arahnya dengan semangat,"hmm maksudmu?.. aku tidak mengerti sama sekali" tanyanya.

"Arima.." ucapku, "ya.. akira?" balasnya, "bagaimana kalo kita besok jalan-jalan, kau besok liburkan sekolahnya".

Ucapku dengan spontan, lantas tiba-tiba pipinya jadi merah lagi gara-gara aku, dasar akira apa sih yang kau pikirkan itu mah namanya kencan bukan memperdalam pertemanan bodoh, iya kuakui aku memang bodoh mengajak laki-laki jalan-jalan yang notabenenya belum lama kita bertemu itu namanya adalah pedekate. Ia pun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal bermaksud mencerna apa yang tadi aku katakan. Tiba tiba tanganku dipegang erat olehnya, ia pun berjongkok menghadapku."sungguh kamu ingin jalan-jalan sama orang sepertiku akira?"tanyanya,"iya.. kita kan teman". Ia pun tersenyum tipis, "aku mau kok.. terima kasih akira akhirnya ada yang menganggapku teman"jawabnya, "a-ku ak-u juga sama.. terima kasih arima sudah mau berteman denganku"kataku dengan terbata-bata, sial baru pertama kali aku melihat senyum semanis ini selain papa yang tersenyum kepadaku.

Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya tiba. Kami pun memutuskan bertemu ditempat yang biasanya, yah. Dipinggir sungai tempat kami melihat matahari terbenam. Hari ini aku memakai pakain putih dengan rok yang senada dengan bajunya ditambah bando yang menghiasi rambutku yang kuning. Aku pun melihatnya berlari ke arahku, mataku membulat ketika meilhatnya memakai pakaian hitam dengan celana panjang putih"hmm seperti pangeran"gumamku."hah... ha.. hah., maaf sarah aku terlambat, tadi aku habis melihat jadwal seleksi..","ya seleksi apa mikhail?" ucapku, "ahh.. tidak lupakan, ayo kita jalan-jalan" jawabnya sambil berjalan kearahku lalu menuntun kursi rodaku, aku pikir ada yang dia sembunyikan kepadaku , tapi tak apalah . Hidupku juga tidak lama lagi, lagi pula ini perpisahan yang indah karena aku telah memiliki teman sebelum hidupku berakhir.

Kami pun berjalan-jalan dengan riang gembira, melihat-lihat pemandangan kota yang belum pernah kami jumpai, hingga akhirnya kejadian yang akan memisahkan kita berdua terjadi, itu semua terjadi saat ia bilang ingin mentraktirku makanan di sebuah cafe. Ia pun menangis karena ia lupa bahwa uangnya sudah habis saat kita memasuki wahana permainan. Yah.. kuakui aku memang anak orang kaya, uangku memang masih banyak jadi aku memutuskan untuk membayarnya, kita pun akhirnya duduk cafe dengan suasanya yang tidak enak. "maaf akira.. aku memang orang yang tidak berguna, mentrakir temanku saja aku tidak bisa"ucapnya sembari menangis memegangi matanya, "tidak apa-apa arima aku punya uang kok. Mungkin belum saatnya kamu mentraktir aku" jawabku,"tidak.. sarah,bukan itu yang aku maksud. Aku hanya malu sebagai laki-laki harusnya aku yang bayar itu"balasnya sambil menunjuk makanan yang diatas meja. Aku yang melihat tingkahnya itu hanya tertawa dibuatnya,"kenapa kau tertawa itu tidak lucu tau"ucapnya marah,"hahaha kau itu aneh arima, dasar tukang ngambek" ucapku, "hey... itu tidak lucu tahu"sekarang dia malah tambah marah.

Aku malah tambah tertawa dibuatnya,aku akhirnya bicara"kau tidak perlu mentraktirku, aku tahu kondisimu seperti apa arima. Jadi biarlah aku yang bayar semua ini, lagi pula kita ini teman suatu saat kita pasti saling membutuhkan"ucapku. Ia melihatku dengan tatapan yang sedih,"maaf ya sarah aku ini memang bukan teman yang baik untukmu, aku ini bodoh,miskin dan tidak bisa diandalkan"jawabnya, aku yang mendengar itu pun geram, lau dengan cepat aku kearahnya sambil memegang tangannya,"arima..bagiku, kau sudah menjadi temanku saja aku sangat senang"kataku sambil berlinang air mata,yah tidak lama lagi hidupku berakhir tak apalah aku berkata seperti itu, itu juga kutukan buatmu arima. Kau pasti akan selalu memikirkanku saat aku sudah mati nanti maafkan aku karena tidak bisa memberitahumu.

"terima kasih akira.., aku janji jika aku sudah menjadi orang sukse nanti aku akan mentraktirmu makanan"ucapnya sambil mengacungi jempol sembari tersenyum 5 jari. Aku yang melihat itu juga tersenyum dibuatnya,"dan jika kau sudah menjadi orang sukses..., tolong pastikan aku teman terbaikmu yang selalu mendukungmu"jawabku dengan semangat,"iyah... tentu saja kau teman terbaikku,bila beruntung kau bisa kujadikan asistenku"katanya dengan semangat yang membara, yah aku juga dulu mempunya cita-cita tetapi itu hanya angan-angan saja, karena cita-cita ku tidak akan pernah kesampaian.

Akhirnya kami pun selesai dengan jalan-jalan kami. Ia pun memberhentikan kursi rodaku yang ia tuntun lalu berjalan ke arah depanku,"sarah.. terima kasih untuk hari ini, aku sangat senang"ucapnya dengan senyuman, senyuman yang selalu ingin kulindungi, tetapi aku tidak bisa melindunginya. Karena tidak lama lagi hidupku aku akan berakhir mungkin sekitar 2 bulan lagi, "hmm.. aku juga arima. Hari ini aku sangat senang. Ingat kau tidak boleh lupa, kau harus menapati janjimu loh"jawabku sembari tersenyum kearahnya, ia dengan semangat menjawab "iya.. Tentu saja akira lihat saja.. Kau akan menjadi asistenku", "syukurlah, aku sangat menunggu itu". Maafkan aku arima aku telah berbohong kepadamu, sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan bisa menjadi asistenmu karena penyakit yang kuderita ini.

"Yohsss.., aku pulang dulu sampai jumpa akira"ucapnya sambl mengacungkan jempol kepadaku, "hmm.. yah, hati-hati arima"jawabku sembari menunjukkan senyum 5 jari andalanku, ia pun berlari meninggalkanku. Saat melihatnya makin menjauh, aku secara spontan pun memanggilnya,"arima!..." panggilku. "iya.. sarah..."ucapnya sambil memegang kedua tangannya seperti teropong ke mulutnya,"semangat..."kataku dengan keras sembil memegang kedua tanganku seperti teropong ke mulutku, "kau... juga asistenku.."balasnya dengan teriakan yang melebihiku, aku pun dibuat pengang olehnya,"jangan teriak kencang-kencang bodoh!.."ucapku marah, ia hanya tersenyum lalu meninggalkanku sambil berlari. Saat melihatnya meninggalkanku aku pun tersenyum,"selamat tingal marima"batinku.

Aku tidak akan menemukan orang sepertimu lagi di dunia,yah. Karena hidupku akan berakhir maafkan aku karena tidak memberitahumu, aku tidak ingin kau merasakan hal yang sama denganku. Biarlah kusimpan sendiri rasa sakit ini hingga kematian menjemputku. Aku sangat senang bertemu orang sepertimu arima, terima kasih sudah mau berteman dengan orang yang akan meninggalkan dunianya, sekali lagi terima kasih. Semoga mimpimu tercapai, sebagai teman, aku bahagia jika mimpimu tercapai.


End file.
